In One Month
by hahamiaomiao
Summary: AL slash. Aragorn disliked Legolas after he visitted Mirkwood with the twins at first. He planned to teach the arrogant elf a lesson, but the thing didn't happened as he expected, and he found out a secret of Legolas.
1. Default Chapter

-In One Month-  
  
by: hahamiaomiao  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: These characters and their world do not belong to me; they're just being borrowed.  
  
Summary: Aragorn disliked Legolas after he visitted Mirkwood with the twins at first. He planned to teach the arrogant elf a lesson, but the thing didn't happened as he expected, and he found out a secret of Legolas.  
  
Warning: slash  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-In One Month-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was too cold for human, Aragorn frowned as he rode his horse in the forest.  
  
'How long will we get to Mirkwood, Elladan?' He asked with a hint of fatigue, he have not visitted the other Elf realm before, in fact, he didn't want to go there, he knew nothing about Mirkwood, though his twins brothers assured him the journey will be more wonderful than he expected.  
  
'Be patient, Estel.' Elladan grinned to him, 'Why do you always ask the same question as if you do not like to go there with us.'  
  
'Yes.' admitted Aragorn, 'I don't want to visit strange Elf realm and live in there for some months, I regret a bit.'  
  
'You will indeed regret if you don't.' Elrohir cut him off. 'I promise you will find much more funny than staying in Rivendell.'  
  
'Hoping you're right.' Aragorn casually said, 'But, I am not like you, you are going to visit your friends, you see, I know no one there.'  
  
Elrohir broke into a peal of laughter by his words, 'Oh, my little brother, don't tell me you are worring about that. Of course, you will have your new friends. ' he looked ahead unseeing, seemed to sick in his fancy, 'Mirkwood Elves are all considerate and... more beautiful, I daresay you must meet an elegant lady, you like that.'  
  
'It is you who like that.' Aragorn laughed as he drove the horse.  
  
'Well, a good news, Estel. We have already arrived in the forest of Mirkwood.' Elladan claimed. 'You will have a good rest soon, if you are tired on the way.'  
  
'It sounds good.' Aragorn grinned, he raised his head to look ahead the forest of Mirkwood, snow dropped down slowly, staying on the branches and leaves of the high trees. it was cold, Aragorn could see his breath clearly floating in the air, but the trees seemed to be very lively, not be affected by the bad weather at all.  
  
What did the Mirkwood elves look like? Aragorn wondered, they must be very strong, like their forest.  
  
Elladan suddenly raised his hand, gesturing them to stop.  
  
'What is it?' Aragorn asked, stopping the horse.  
  
'Mirkwood Elves,' Elrohir spoke to him, 'seem to welcome us.'  
  
Aragorn frowned, watching the lane ahead of them. Nothing he could get for a human sight, but getting a hint of sound of horses were driven toward them.  
  
'But, I don't tell King Thranduil we will visit him.' Elladan abruptly said, 'It is queer, isn't it?'  
  
'They do not welcome us,' Aragorn grimly said, pointing ahead, 'See.'  
  
An cloaked being was driving his horse,rushing toward the direction as they stayed when many riders were chasing after him.  
  
One of the riders recognised the twins at once, He yelled, 'Catch him, Elladan!'  
  
'Go.' Elladan instantly commanded, drove the horse to run toward that hooded being. They immediately block all directions of the slender elf. He suddenly slipped down to the ground as his horse was shotted by other elves of Mirkwood. They didn't shot him, seeming to catch him lively instead of killing him.  
  
Aragorn ran toward the elf, preventing him to run away. But the elf was more nimble than he expected. He moved quickly in an unbelievable speed, cheating the ranger to the wrong direction, abruptly skipping on the horseback of Aragorn's. He pushed the human to slip down from the house at once, Aragorn bitted his lip, suddenly jerking the horsehair with all his strength. The horse startled, jumped instantly, struggling to leave the two being away his back.  
  
Aragorn loosed his holding at the same time, falling back with the other elf together to the ground.  
  
He heard a soft moan behind him as he pressing the elf with his back, he didn't waste any time, turning to face the elf, choking him by his hands, restricting him.  
  
But, suddenly, Time seemed to pause as his eyes touched the other elf who was beneath him.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth unwares, the elf's hood slipped down, he was..., Valar, he could not name it by any word. He was fair, nay, not only fair. He looked back as Aragorn looked at him. He was pale, but very composure, his eyes were very bright and cool, he narrowed his eyes, didn't reveal any fear or resentment. Only...  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt very upest, the elf turned his face away, didn't look him any more.  
  
'Human.' It was the only word the fair elf left to him in elvish. Aragorn unwares trembled, at that moment, he heard the sound of world frozen. The fair elf didn't fear or resent the ranger, only despised him.  
  
The other Mirkwood elves instantly ran to them, cutting off Aragorn's deep muse, manhandling to take the elf from the ground.  
  
'You must be Estel,' The commander of the elves slowly turned to face him, he was tall, much taller than Aragorn. As the one of the fairest kind of Middle-earth, the elf was handsome, though he was not young, but not lost any his dignity.  
  
'Yes,' Aragorn frowned, he didn't know why the elf know him, 'Who are you, then?' he asked with defiance.  
  
The elf's words surprised Aragorn. 'I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.' he introduced himself.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes widely, he didn't believe he was facing the King of Mirkwood in such a situation.  
  
'Thranduil.' The twins called the tall king, hugged him with open arms. 'How I miss you.'  
  
'I miss you two,.' Thranduil said, 'I don't suppose to see you here today, you give me a surprise.'  
  
'Nor do we expect to see you in the forest, instead of your palace.' Elladan grinned. 'It is Estel, our little brother.' He pointed Aragorn.  
  
'I see.' Thranduil looked at Aragorn with a smile, 'I have already heard the rumors about you, Estel. You are more brave than I image.'  
  
Aragorn lowed his head, 'Forgive me, my king, I was disrespectful.'  
  
'Nothing to forgive.' Thanduil tenderly assured him.  
  
'Who is he, Why do you chase him?' Elrohir gestured the fair elf who was restricted by the guards. 'He was really beautiful.'  
  
'Beautiful?' Thranduil repeated, 'Yes, He is beautiful.' He sighed with an unreadable feature, 'It is Legolas.'  
  
'My son.' He slowly said.  
  
'Your son?' Aragorn asked in surprise, he didn't suppose the elf he helped to capture was the Prince of Mirkwood. It was queer, why did the king chase his own son? And why did the other elves take the fair elf so rudely if he was their prince.  
  
'You are not in jest?' Elrohir asked suspiciously.  
  
'You don't meet him before, do you?' King Thranduil asked him, shotting a glance to Legolas who seemed to ignore everything, 'I am not in jest. He is my son. I will explain to you later. but now, let's go to the palace.'  
  
Aragorn got into the saddle when the others all did the same to follow the king, he frowned when he saw Legolas was tied with ropes by other elves. Aragorn suddenly felt a bit sorry to the fair prince, though he didn't know what Legolas did to deserve this. He drove his horse slowly, keeping his eyes on the elf, it was really strange, he was very curious to the elf, he had not ever done that for he lived with elves for many years. Elf was not mystery to him, but the fair elf was different, liking riddle.  
  
Aragorn instantly turned his eyes away when Legolas suddenly glanced at him.  
  
The elf's eyes was cool, so cool, Aragorn did not caught any emotion in those blue eyes. He looked at the ranger as if looking at a stuff.  
  
Aragorn lowed his head, he was upset. In fact, He had not felt upset when other being despised him or disliked him. He didn't care that. But, why did he feel so angry when the fair elf glanced at him with cool sight? He didn't know yet, he didn't want to think about it.  
  
Aragorn raised his head, Legolas had already turned away to look forward. Aragorn looked at the back of the elf, he was disappoint when he found Legolas was not looking at him.  
  
It was really queer, he bitted his lower lip unawares, he hated the elf. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn lied on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He didn't go to sleep after he was led to his bedroom by Mirkwood elves, though he was really weary on his travel.  
  
Legolas...  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, why did he still imaged the arrogant elf? He shook his head, he hated him, but why did that figure always circled around his mind.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked the door cut off his muse.  
  
'Estel?' A beautiful lady grinned to him before the door when Aragorn opened it, 'You must be Estel.' She supposed, 'The twins told me you are here, I am princess Manwe.'  
  
'Nice to see you, my lady.' Aragorn asked her to come into the room, 'Have a seat, I was told you are the most beautiful elf in the Mirkwood by my brothers.'  
  
'You are so sweet.' Manwe laughed, 'Well, I come to ask you if you are going to shoot with us tomorrow?'  
  
'Shooting? It sounds good. ' Aragorn said, 'Though I was not well in it, but, of course, I am going with you. By the way, who's going with us?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'My brother, of course and your twin brothers.' Manwe told him.  
  
Legolas?...  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt a bit tense when he imaged that elf.  
  
The elf was arrogant, too arrogant to tolerate. Though Aragorn hadn't ever care if others despise him. but this time, it was different.  
  
He hated the elf for it.  
  
'I am sorry, Manwe.' Aragorn changed his mind, 'Maybe I am not going with you tomorrow.'  
  
'Why?' Manwe widened her beautiful eyes, 'What's wrong, Estel?'  
  
'To my honest,' Aragorn shrugged, 'I didn't like your brother if you don't mind.' He told her.  
  
'Silneh? Why? You do not ever meet him. Did the twins told you some rumors about him?' Manwe asked.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth widely, 'Silneh? Is it your brother's name?' he gazed at her, asking suspiciously. 'I don't mean him, I was talking about your another brother.'  
  
'Another brother? He is my only brother.' Manwe frowned.  
  
Aragorn was surprise by her words, 'I meant Legolas,' He said, 'Is he your brother as well?'  
  
The air suddenly turned to be tense when the Name of that fair elf was mentioned. Manwe looked at Aragorn silently, the smile left her elegant face.  
  
'What's wrong?' Aragorn asked carefully, 'Maybe I mistake your adar's words, he said- Legolas is his son.'  
  
'It's right.' Manwe sighed, dropped her head, 'Legolas is son of adar.' she bitted her lip, 'But, he isn't my brother.'  
  
'He is son of adar and other bitch.' She told him.  
  
********************  
  
The next day was fine. Aragorn sat on a stone, he didn't shoot, just watching. Silneh, the prince of Mirkwood, was a handsome, gallant elf. Aragorn didn't feel any upset with him, it was so comfortable.  
  
Elrohir was right, Mirkwood elves were all considerate. Aragorn see it after meeting the children of King Thranduil, Manwe and Silneh.  
  
But, except one.  
  
Aragorn sighed when Elladan missed the target. He was competing with Silneh for shooting.  
  
'Poor, Elladan. You lose again.' Elrohir complained beside him.  
  
'Shut up, Elrohir.' Elladan retorted, 'I daresay you wouldn't win either.'  
  
'I must be better than you, you are too poor.' Elrohir said.  
  
Silneh laughed, 'Come on, Elrohir, show me you Rivendell elf's archery.' He urged.  
  
'Well,' Elrohir wrapped an arm on Aragorn's shoulder, 'Estel, do you think I will win?' He asked.  
  
'No.' Aragorn laughed, shooking his head without thinking, 'You won't, Mirkwood elf was much better than you Rivendell elf.' Aragorn stated.  
  
'Do I heard wrong?' Elladan looked at his foster brother suspiciously, 'You live in Rivendell, not Mirkwood.'  
  
'I only state the truth.' Aragorn grinned to him.  
  
He suddenly stopped, looking at the edge of the field. He frowned when he saw someone who he didn't expect was walking toward them.  
  
Legolas stood before one target, he was slender, wearing an ordinary green tunic and brown legging. He stood before one shelf, prepairing to train.  
  
'Why do he come here? Did you invite him?' Aragorn turned to look at Silneh, suspiciously asked.  
  
'No, It is impossible.' Silneh sneered, 'I will never invite the kind of being like him. He disgust me.'  
  
'But he have right to train here as a royal,' Manwe bitted her lip.  
  
Legolas didn't look at them, he picked up an arrow with two fingers, hitting the target without any effort.  
  
'He was an expert.' Elrohir abruptly said. Aragorn nodded slightly beside him. Legolas was so master on archery, Aragorn see.  
  
He was different with Silneh. Silneh was good on it, he aimed the target, then he hit it, he will not miss any target. But, Legolas had a gift for shooting, he even needn't aim at it. He sured he can hit it, as he touched his bow. liking he was the arrow, the arrow was him.  
  
Elladan abruptly looking at Silneh, 'I really want to know who is the better between you.'  
  
Silneh skewed at him, said chillily, 'I will not compete with him.'  
  
'Why?' Elrohir asked, 'I think it is a good idea.'  
  
'I agree with him.' Aragorn urged beside them, he glanced at Legolas who was shooting there, ignoring them at all. 'He was so arrogant, wasn't he?' he said, didn't take his eyes away from Legolas, 'I hope to see him losing.'  
  
'It is so good.' Manwe nodded by Aragorn's words. 'I hope, too. Come on, Silneh, frustrating him. You have to .'  
  
'No,' Silneh insisted, 'I will never play with a bastard.'  
  
'You fear?' Elladan stimulated him.  
  
Silneh frowned, gazing at Elladan silently for some seconds.  
  
'Well,' he nodded then, 'just see.'  
  
Silneh slowly went toward Legolas, he was tall, much taller than the other elf, he narrowed the eyes, looking down at him.  
  
'Legolas, I will compete with you for archery.' He chillily told him.  
  
Legolas released an arrow, didn't look at him, 'Get away.' He evenly said as he picked up another arrow, didn't care if Silneh get it.  
  
Silneh suddenly grasped Logelas's blond hair, jerking his head back. 'Do you hear me, you bastard.'  
  
Legolas instantly hit his hand away, not looking him at all, continuing his shooting.  
  
'You fear?' Silneh sneered at him, 'You dare not to compete with me, do you?'  
  
Legolas hit the target, ignoring him.  
  
'I was told you want to leave Mirkwood yesterday.' Silneh suddenly said, he smiled when Legolas stopped to look at him. 'But unfortunately, you were prevented by our little human guest from Rivendell.' he said.  
  
Aragorn frowned when he was mentioned by Silneh. Legolas stood before Silneh with an unreadable expression, his blond hair floated in the air, his blue eyes was cool, and very keen.  
  
'You know, Legolas. You can not leave Mirkwood. But, I think you didn't hope to leave here either. ' Silneh sneered, 'Maybe you were deliberately captured by Estel, were you?'  
  
'Shut up.' Legolas suddenly said, 'What's the prise then?'  
  
'What?' Silneh didn't get his point.  
  
'I will compete with you for archery, what's the prise if I win.' Legolas slowly said.  
  
'Prise? You think you would win?' Silneh hissed, he didn't believe what he heard, he thought Legolas would not agree to compete. Because everyone know Silneh, the prince of Mirkwood was a great warrior. 'Well, what would you want to get if you win?' Silneh asked.  
  
Legolas didn't answered him instantly, he looked at Aragorn over Silneh's shoulder, 'The human.' he told him. 'He must be my servant for one month if I win.'  
  
Legolas's words startled the others. Aragorn bit his lower lip, he knew the other elf hated him for helping the others to captured him last day. He just revenged him.  
  
'No, it is impossible.' Silneh instantly refused him.  
  
Legolas didn't look him any more, turning to the target, 'I see. Get away, you coward.'  
  
He sneered, it was an inordinate demands, he knew, he was deliberate. He didn't want to compete with any of them.  
  
'Wait!' Aragorn shouted abruptly.  
  
Legolas frowned, turned to faced the human.  
  
'Silneh, just compete with him.' Aragorn told the elf, 'I believe in your ability.'  
  
Legolas sneered at him, it was much more interesting than he can expect. He nodded, 'Well, do you still want to compete with me, Silneh?'  
  
Silneh glanced at Aragorn who nodded to him, 'Of coursse, but what will I get from you if I win?' He asked him. 'You must be my servent for one month as well.' He sneered. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Legolas didn't respond him, he threw a bow to Aragorn, 'bringing the bow and arrows, 'human,' he told him, 'go there.' he pointed a taller tree.  
  
'What are you doing?' Silneh asked. 'It is me to compete with you, not Estel.'  
  
'I am just prepairing for the competition.' Legolas evenly said, he glanced at the human who was suspiciously looking at him, 'I don't want to play any ordinary thing with you, Silneh, do you dare to play an exciting game with me?' he asked the other elf.  
  
'If you do dare, why I not?' Silneh raised an eyebrow, defying him.  
  
'Well.' Legolas nodded, he turned to face Aragorn, 'Listen human, I need you do something for us.'  
  
Aragorn looking at him silently, listening. But he almost didn't believe what did he hear as Legolas told him.  
  
'I need you go there and,...' Legolas paused a second, then said, 'And hit me with the arrow.'  
  
'What?!' Aragorn shouted, opening his mouth widely.  
  
Legolas raised one of his hand to cut off the human's word, he looked at Silneh who was gazing at him amazedly, 'Do you understand, Silneh? I must hit the arrow before it hit me, it is the rule. You must do the same as well. Do you dare?'  
  
'No!' Manwe shouted abruptly. 'He's mad, silneh, it is too dangerous. No one can hit the arrow that was flinging to him.'  
  
'Do you dare, human?' Legolas asked Aragorn, 'If you don't dare, then I win.' he evenly said.  
  
Aragorn nodded, 'I see, I will do it as be told.'  
  
'Same here.' Silneh quickly said. 'But, you must be in first turn.' He demanded. He didn't sure if he can do it, but if Legolas miss the arrow, he will win then, even needn't try it.  
  
'Well.' Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn ran to the tall tree that was pointed, he masterly pick an arrow, aiming Legolas who was standing there and aiming at him as well.  
  
Aragorn frowned, he suddenly found out the thing was too dangerous to do. His hands slightly trembled, he even cannot hold the bow. He was aiming the elf, then he will hit him. But, if Legolas miss the arrow, if the arrogant elf miss the arrow that was flinging to him, Legolas would die!  
  
Aragorn shivered slightly as he imaged it, he hated the other elf, he hated him for he was too arrogant. But, Aragorn didn't hope him to die. He didn't hope at all.  
  
'No, I cannot do it.' Aragorn suddenly put down the bow.  
  
'what's wrong?' Silneh instantly shouted when Aragorn went toward them.  
  
'I change my mind, it is too dangerous.' Aragorn shook his hand in the air, 'I am sorry, Silneh. I make you lose.'  
  
Silneh wanted to say something, but he was elbowed by Manwe.  
  
'I will be your servent for one month.' Aragorn chillily told Legolas.  
  
'Estel!' Silneh shouted, 'don't mind the shit.'  
  
'I will.' Aragorn evenly said to Legolas.  
  
Legolas didn't look him, 'I am in jest with you,' he contemptuously said, 'I don't need human servent.'  
  
'I will be you servent for one month.' Aragorn ignored his words, repeating.  
  
Legolas frowned, 'You are disgusting.' he left the words to Aragorn, then left the shooting range with his bow.  
  
Aragorn went after him, he didn't stopped when his foster brothers called him behind him. He can lose, but he cannot lost his credit.  
  
Aragorn followed Legolas, wandering in the palace. Legolas ignored him, only went ahead. It was strange, Aragorn suddenly found it was not so upset to be the fair elf's servent. He must mad.  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped before the door, Aragorn raised his head, they were in a small and beautiful garden. Legolas must lived here.  
  
he didn't look Aragorn, said, 'Go back or stand here.' He simply told the human before he enter into his room.  
  
Aragorn stood before the door as he was told. He gazing at Legolas as he closed the door. He want to leave now, he didn't want to stay, even a second. But he feared, he feared he would despise himself if he do so.  
  
********************  
  
Legolas closed the door after he came into the room.  
  
He was alone, still be. He lied on the bed, he lived in here for two years after he came to Mirkword. He came here for King Thranduil, his adar.  
  
But, he didn't expect his quiet life would changed to be such a situation after he came here. He sighed, closing his eyes. In the two years, he tried every way to control it, but he gave up in the end.  
  
He buried his head in the pillow, he was quickly in the slumber.  
  
He didn't know what time it was as he slowly woke up, he slowly opened his eyes. He was different when he was alone. He was cool and arrogant before others. But, as he was lone in his room, he was sad and helpless.  
  
He was wakened for the lightning, it was raining outside.  
  
Legolas slowly sat up, standing before the windows, it was in night, the human was still staying out the door, he was wet all over for the rain.  
  
Legolas sighed inward, opening the door, 'Come in, human.' He said, his word was still chillily.  
  
Aragorn gazed at him silently, standing there still.  
  
Legolas leaned on the door, skew at the human, 'Come here or get away.'  
  
Aragorn narrowed the eyes, entering into the room.  
  
Legolas secretly twisted the corner of his lips as he closed the door, 'I don't like sleep with anyone in one room,' He told him, 'You will sleep in my studyroom.' He went to his bedroom after he left the words to the human.  
  
Aragorn went to his studyroom, it was clean, but Legolas seemed to not often read in it.  
  
Legolas brought a blanket and some clean clothes to Aragorn quickly.  
  
'Wearing the clean clothes, human.' Legolas told him, 'Don't wet my study room. He chillily said.  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf, it was queer, he suddenly found he didn't hate the elf so as he supposed. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The sounds of bang the door interrupted them.  
  
'Your highness,' one servant enter into the room, lowing his head, 'Your Sire summon you to his bedroom.'  
  
Aragorn regarded Legolas, the elf unwares slightly sighed, he seemed to be upset for his adar's summon.  
  
'Tell him, I am weary tonight.' He told the servant at last.  
  
'But Your Sire said you must go, It's his order.' The servent pressed.  
  
Legolas frowned silently, he stood beside Aragorn, keeping his eyes on the servent grimly.  
  
'It is about Lord Estel.' The servant added, shotting Aragorn a meaningful glance, 'Your Sire want to hear your explanation for your game.' he explained.  
  
Legolas sneered under his breath, the explain didn't press him, but urging him to have a decision. 'Tell him, I am weary.' He repeated, closing the door even not wait the servant said another word.  
  
'I will explain it to King Thranduil.' Aragorn told him.  
  
Legolas skewed at him silently with a contemptuous expression, 'What's your name?' He slowly asked, ignoring what the human told him.  
  
'Este...'  
  
'Your human name.' Legolas quickly cutted him off.  
  
Aragorn frowned, he knew Legolas, the elf was reminding him he was nothing but human.  
  
'Aragorn.' Aragorn told him, not taking his eyes from the elf's bright eyes. 'It is my human name.'  
  
'You are my servant now Aragorn.' He told him, 'Don't do anything I do not tell you to do, Understand?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well, now staying in my study room until the next morning.' Legolas ordered before he went back his bedroom.  
  
'Arrogant elf.' Aragorn murmured as he took off his wet garment, it was comfortable to dress on the clean robe.  
  
'The elf was not too bad as I supposed.' Aragorn thought as he lied on the floor with a blanket. 'But his way to others could not be tolerated really.' he frowned unwears as he thought of the way Legolas treated the others.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, it was still cold for a human, he didn't know clearly if he was in the slumber. He was suddenly awaked by some noise.  
  
He opened the eyes quickly, he was in the elf's study room, still in the night.  
  
Aragorn frowned when he heard King Thranduil's voice echoed outside.  
  
'How dare you Legolas.' King Thranduil spoke to the other elf, though his voice was evenly, but Aragorn could feel his anger even not to see his feature.  
  
'I mean not offence my king.' Aragorn heard Legolas explained.  
  
It was still for some seconds, then a sound of closing the door.  
  
Aragorn rose to his feet, he approached the door, wishing to have a chance to explain for Legolas that it was his game, Legolas didn't insist in it. He knew King Thranduil must get very angry to Legolas, otherwise he needn't come here in the night.  
  
But he abruptly stopped, he reminded what Legolas told him, the elf need not his any explaination for him.  
  
***********************  
  
King Thranduil sat on a chair beside the bed after Legolas closed the door of the bedroom.  
  
'You dare to defy my summon Legolas.' He evenly said, casually shotting a glance at the other elf who stood still before him.  
  
Legolas kept his eyes on the floor, he didn't explain for anything.  
  
'Answer me, Who am I?' King Thranduil abruptly asked.  
  
'The King of Mirkwood.' answered Legolas.  
  
'But, you always forget that, my dear son.' He sighed.  
  
Legolas twisted his brows, 'I will obey you for anything my king.'  
  
'No, you will not.' King Thranduil gazed at him, 'Perhaps I need teach you a lesson.'  
  
'My king...' Legolas unwares trembled as he thought about what the lesson mean, 'Please, I promise you, I will never defy you.'  
  
'Sure?' King Thranduil asked him with a smile.  
  
'Yes.' Legolas nodded, unwares clutching his fists.  
  
'Well, my fair son. Show me your submission.' The king glanced at the bed, 'Lying on it.' He ordered. He was satisfied to see Legolas obeyed without any hesitant.  
  
'Good boy.' King thranduil satisfied to his action, 'if you were always like this, I will never let the guards come to help you.' He straddled on Legolas, fumbling a ribbon.  
  
'My King...' Legolas asked confusedly.  
  
King Thranduil hushed him with a kiss, 'Be patient Legolas, you like this.' He held the other elf's wrists tightly, tying them by the ribbon together with the headboard, 'It will make much funny.' He grinned to him.  
  
'You are so beautiful,' King Thranduil whispered near his ear, 'You do not understand how glad I was,...' He kissed him tenderly, 'when you come to visit me twenty years ago. That woman separated you from me when you was born. In fact, I have not expected to see you one day.'  
  
'My king!' Legolas unwares gasped when King Thranduil explored him under the leggings.  
  
'Call me adar, son.' King Thranduil tenderly rubbed the other elf's lips with his.  
  
'Please, adar.' Legolas closed his eyes, 'You will undo me.'  
  
King Thranduil ignored him, he gave him another possessive kiss, 'You like this, Legolas. Don't hide your passion.' He teased him with his hand, 'Tell me, do you hope me to stop.'  
  
'I-don't-know.' Legolas writhed impatiently under the king.  
  
'Right.' King Thranduil lowered his chest with a laughter.  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas still closed his eyes, he didn't hope to see anything. He hated himself, how cowardly he was, he hated what King Thranduil do to him, but he cannot refuse the touch of his adar, he need it desperately when the other elf aroused him.  
  
'You are too quiet.' King Thranduil remarked as he dressed his robe.  
  
Legolas looked up at him, still be tied on the bed, 'Untie me.' it was the only words.  
  
King Thranduil glanced at him beside the bed, 'No, it is a punish for escaping from me.' He sat on the bed, stroked Legolas's cheek with two fingers, 'I want to teach you a serious lesson at first, you really irritated me Legolas. But, you are my son, my precious,' He gazed at the other elf with gently sight, 'I will not hurt you Legolas.'  
  
Legolas was looking at him silently, he didn't know what he could say.  
  
'Do you love me?' Legolas asked at last.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Even as my adar?'  
  
'Yes, I love you Legolas, even you are my son. I cannot prevent myself to love you.'  
  
Legolas didn't reply, turning his face toward the window.  
  
'You do not believe me?' KingThranduil asked.  
  
Legolas didn't reply instantly, seeming to consider how to answer a question like that.  
  
'What are you thinking?' King Thranduil asked impatiently.  
  
'I wonder, 'Legolas sighed, turning to face the king, his sight was cool, much cooler than the wind of winter. 'I wonder why do I not feel glad?' he looked up at the other elf who claimed loving him, 'Your love have not ever warmed my heart, King of Mirkwood. I will try to leave from you if I have another opportunity. I will try again.'  
  
King Thranduil gazed at him silently with an unreadable feature, 'You always forget I am the king here Legolas. But, it is just your attractive to me.' He rose to his feet, 'Estel could not be your servant, he is my guest. I am leading him to his room now.' He told him, 'Rest well, I will see you in the morning.'  
  
'Untie me!' Legolas shouted angrily.  
  
'In the morning. I promise you of that.' King Thranduil opened the door, 'Don't worry, no one would bother you.' He comforted him before he closed the door.  
  
Aragorn woke instantly as the king opened the door of study room.  
  
'You couldn't sleep on the floor, son of Arathorn.' King Thranduil gently claimed.  
  
'It's all right my king, 'Aragorn lowered his head a bit respectfully, 'I am willing.'  
  
'The game is over, Estel.' The elf king offered him a hand to rise, 'Legolas promised me of that, you are free now.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'Say nothing Estel, see, it is still in the night, you will lay on your warm bed quickly, Follow me.' It was not a state, it was an order. He turned to get off toward the outside not even wait the human to follow him.  
  
Aragorn frowned, he went after the king at last. If Legolas agreed of that, he cannot insist any more.  
  
King Thanduil was satisfied to see the human obeyed him, 'I am sorry for my son's behavior.' He suddenly said.  
  
'Do you scold him my king?' Aragorn didn't reply the king, he worryingly asked.  
  
King Thranduil broke a laugher for his reaction, 'Of course. Why not?'  
  
'It was my fault, I insisted in it, Legolas didn't wish me to be his servant actually.'  
  
'Yes, he like not do the kind of that thing.' the elf king murmured, 'I am also curious for the news when My daughter told me. But don't worry, Legolas is my son, I will not hurt him for anything.' He assured the human merrily.  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas was looking up at the ceiling, he was naked, tied on the bed.  
  
King Thranduil would not untie him until the morning. He sighed deeply as he thought of that.  
  
The moon light was cool, touching his body past the windows.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, hoping to sleep quickly, unfortunately, he failed. So many thing wrapped around his mind, they are to heavy, chasing him, not giving him any room to breath.  
  
He sighed unwares, he suddenly reminded Aragorn, the human who broke his plan of escaping from Mirkwood. But, it was so queer, he didn't angry for his doing.  
  
'Mirkwood must drained away all my temper.' Legolas sighed inward.  
  
He suddenly tensed when he heard a slight sound echoed outside the door.  
  
No one would be here, he was alone.  
  
'Adar?' Legolas asked carefully, perhaps the king came back to untie him.  
  
'No, It is me.' Aragorn replied as he opened the door, 'Legolas I decide to ...' He was instantly cut off when he touched the sight before him.  
  
Legolas was lying on the bed with his wrists tying on headboard. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'Legolas...'  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as Aragorn whispered his name, the sound of the human seemed be very far. He was just here, but Legolas felt he was over there, even his keen sight could not get.  
  
Why do I not die?  
  
For I am still live?  
  
Legolas sighed inward, he cannot answer, though he have been asked himself million times.  
  
He could feel the quiver of the human's fingers as he helped him to loose the ropes. Legolas turned to back Aragorn as the human covered him a blanket. it was odd, the human didn't do anything he supposed, he didn't sneer at him, nor said any word of insult. He ought to hate him for he must be a servant instead of a guest.  
  
Why?  
  
Aragorn took a chair, siting beside the bed. He gazed at the back of the elf who didn't say any word since he entered.  
  
'Legolas...' Aragorn whispered tenderly, he paused hesitantly as Legolas unwares shivered by his word.  
  
'Sleep well.' said Aragorn casually as like nothing had happened, 'I will not leave you alone.' He added.  
  
I will not leave you alone,Legolas. I will never let anyone hurt you. Aragorn promised inward, he didn't tell the elf who seemed be too fragile. He didn't want any word hurt him.  
  
Legolas was still back the human, the room was quiet, very quiet, he can hear the breath of Aragorn clearly. He didn't like sleep with others in one room, but this time, he care not any of them, he hoped the human can be here. He couldn't tell why, only want.  
  
Aragron kept his eyes on the elf, Legolas was calm, not shivering again. He rose to his feet carefully to overlook at the elf's fair face. Legolas was in his sound slumber with his eyes opened. Aragorn watched him for a while with a smile upon his lips, then he quietly sat down on the chair.  
  
He turned toward the windows, it was almost dawn, he could touch the sight of red clouds as sun spilled her lights on.  
  
A new day comes.  
  
Aragron did not move when the door of the bedroom was suddenly opened, he looked up at the king.  
  
King Thranduil seemed be very composure, Aragorn supposed he must catch the sound of him by his elf ears when he was out the door. He looked back at the human with an unreadable expression for a while, then walking toward Legolas.  
  
Legolas was awake, he winced slightly when King Thranduil stretched his arm to touch his cheek.  
  
But King Thranduil suddenly stopped, he frowned to skew at Aragorn who prevented him by holding his wrist silently.  
  
'What are you doing little Estel?' King Thranduil drawed back, asking contemptuously.  
  
'Protecting my master, King Thranduil.' stated Aragorn evenly, 'I am his servant, I will not let anyone hurt him until one month ends.'  
  
King Thranduil nodded, 'Well, it is willing, I see.' He strode to the door, 'I got a message, I will tell you after breakfast. Suring you can on the council on time.  
  
********************  
  
Aragorn skewed at Legolas, the elf recovered his always feature, as like nothing happened. He didn't look Aragorn even one time after they left his garden. He ignored him at all.  
  
King Thranduil looked at them in turn, 'I received an invition this morning. We will attend the wedding of Princess Kalthy, Daughter of Lord Amenzon. Siynel and Manwe are going with me.'  
  
He looked at Legolas who keeping his sight on the floor always, 'Legolas, I hope you can stay here.'  
  
Legolas didn't answere, only nodded simply as like knowing his adar's plans early.  
  
'Estel,' King thranduil abruptly said to Aragorn, 'you are going with us.' He smiled tenderly to Aragorn who hope to say something. 'I know your game, but you must be there with your brothers even Legolas are not there.' King Thranduil told him.  
  
'But I want to know why Legolas has to stay here.' Aragorn suddenly asked, surprising everyone there.  
  
'It's not your concern, little Estel.' King Thranduil smiled, warning him with his keen, bright eyes.  
  
'I see. But,' Aragorn said, 'If Legolas isn't going, nor am I.' He stated.  
  
'Estel!' Elladan complained, he cannot believe what he heard.  
  
'You are mad!' Manwe said. 'You needn't care that at all.'  
  
'Yes, I promised.' Aragorn said, 'I am his servant this month, I will not leave him here alone.' He gazed at King Thranduil, grimly stated, showing none of jest.  
  
King Thranduil frowned, shotting a meaningful glance to Legolas who just sat there, as like it was not his concern.  
  
'A difficult problem to me, my little friend.' Said King Thranduil with a peal of laughter, 'Of course I will not separate you from your brothers. 'He turned to Legolas, 'Well Legolas, you can go with us, but promise me you will follow me not leave.'  
  
Legolas slowly raised his head, then nodded silently.  
  
'Promise me, my son.' King Thranduil ordered.  
  
'I will not leave you.' Legolas said with a cool thot to Aragorn, then lowered his head again, 'You have my words, adar.' 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Aragorn carried a banket to the floor. He was in Legolas's bedroom, not in the studyroom.  
  
Legolas stood silently before the windows, he turned his head to watch the human doing his business a while, then turned to the windows again.  
  
'it does not need.' Legolas whispered, seeming not to the human but the windows.  
  
'What?' Aragorn raised the head slightly, 'You mean that I sleep here or,' He paused, rising to his feet, 'or what I did in the morning.'  
  
Legolas didn't give a reply, he still overlooked outside, sun had already disappeared from the west mountains.  
  
'It's dark to see nothing.' said Aragorn walking toward him, he sighed inward to see the prince seemed to be so fragile, though Legolas showed none of hurt on his feature, but Aragorn got another hint.  
  
'Do you feel pitiful for me?' Legolas asked abruptly with a cool glance to the human, 'Do you think of my life was hard to bear when you figured out what the king have done to me?'  
  
Aragorn gazed at him silently, the elf didn't need an answer.  
  
'No, not as you suppose.' He replyed at last.  
  
'Then tell me why you did those things for me?' Legolas asked without watching him, his slender fingers slightly shivered.  
  
'Not for you completely.' said Aragorn, 'I do what I want.'  
  
Legolas was silent, he suddenly walked toward the bed. Aragorn didn't prevent him as he passed by him, he slowly followed Legolas as he went to the bed.  
  
'Have a good dream.' Aragorn whispered as Legolas turned to back him. He carefully looked downed at him, he was so elegant, even in his slumber, curling his arms near his chest with his eyes opened, so cute and fair.  
  
'I will never let anyone break your life,' Aragorn murmured under his breath, 'my friend.'  
  
********************  
  
They set off in the next morning, six elves and one human. Aragorn drove his horse following after Legolas. He kept his eyes on the elf who was looking ahead, he didn't say anything to the human since the end of talk last night.  
  
'See me, I can drive her perfectly.' said Manwe gladly to the others, claiming her ability of taming a wild mare. The mare was a gift for Mirkwood, no one could drive it for its feral temper, but the princess.  
  
'Beware.' King Thranduil warned her, 'She has a temper, I fear she was still untamed.'  
  
'On the contrary, adar,' Manwe caressed the mare's hair tenderly. 'I can absolutely control her. Go faster.' She ordered in elvish.  
  
The mare obeyed rushing ahead with speed of winds.  
  
'Wow,' said Elrohir raising an eyebrow, 'good lady.'  
  
'You mean Wanwe or the mare?' asked Silneh with a laughter, he wacthed his sister to ran before others, the mare ran really very fast, seeming to want to leave them a long distance.  
  
A yell of manwe suddenly broke the quiet air.  
  
Manwe ddin't know why she could not drive the mare under control, the mare abruptly kicked, madly jumped, as like be stimulated by something, it ran toward the forest, didn't stop however Manwe ordered.  
  
'Stop her!.' King Thranduil commanded as he saw the mare madly rushing toward the forest, it ran so fast, making the branches cutting the princess pitilessly.  
  
'Adar! Help me!' Manwe screamed, pressing her chest on the neck of the mare tightly, fearing to be threw off.  
  
Someone suddenly approached her in an unbelievable speed, pushing her to the groud together without waiting the mare went further. Manwe closed her eyes instantly as they fell to the ground, the one who saved her wrapping his arms all around her, protecting her to avoid any hurt.  
  
Manwe was still scared, she clinged to that warm chest refusing to open her eyes.  
  
'Are you all right?' The one who saved her asked.  
  
Manwe instantly opened her eyes as she recognized it is who saved her. She pushed Legolas away immediately, 'Stay away, you bastard.' she cursed with disgust, rising to her feet quickly.  
  
'Manwe!' King Thranduil warned as they came up, 'Take care of your words, I don't like your way of treating your brother.'  
  
'He is not my brother.' Manwe retorted, making Aragorn unwares frowned.  
  
She angrily ran toward Legolas who seemed to not care what she said, easily mounting on his horse.  
  
'Get off, Legolas. You have no right to have it!' She kicked the horse leg, ordered. 'It is you making me lost my horse, so it is mine now. Get off.'  
  
Legolas looked down at her silently, then looked away.  
  
'Manwe! It's enough.' King Thranduil told her grimly, 'You must appologize to Legolas, now.'  
  
'Riding with me, Manwe.' Silneh came to coaxed her.  
  
'No,' Manwe complained, 'I like ride alone.'  
  
'Manwe!' King Thranduil was angry, he didn't like her daughter to be so insane before his friends, Let alone her words hurted Legolas, he cannot allow it.  
  
To their surprise, Legolas silently dismounted. He was elegant, saying no word of complain. Aragorn frowned, he reminded Legolas had a long time to be silent.  
  
'Legolas, come on.' Aragorn stretched his arms as he drived his horse to Legolas, ignoring the glance of others, 'Riding with me.'  
  
'Legolas.' someone abruptly interrupted.  
  
Aragorn raised his head to the direction of that voice.  
  
King Thranduil chillily watched them, 'Riding with me, Legolas.' He evenly said.  
  
Legolas halted hesitantly, he looked up at Aragorn silently, then turned toward the king.  
  
King Thranduil twisted his lips when Legolas walked toward him. He shot a meaningful glance to Aragorn who was gazing him grimly, Legolas was his son, still his. No one can get the fair elf from him.  
  
Aragorn clutched his fists tightly, he could see the moment of disappear in Legolas's eyes as he turned toward the king. He wanted to hold his slender arm, carrying him on his horse, but he had no reason and permission to do that after Legolas choiced his adar not him.  
  
They set off quickly, Manwe talked with the twins gladly, as like she had already forgot what had happened before. She suddenly turned to face Aragorn as her elf sense felt someone was watching at her.  
  
'Estel.' Manwe called, driving to approach him. 'You see, I revenged you on him.' She laughed, shotting a glance to Legolas.  
  
'You are so kind, Manwe, but it dose not need.' Aragorn evenly said, controling him to be polite. Lady Manwe didn't get any his meaning, she simply thought Aragorn was very glad for what she did to Legolas.  
  
'How about these days, dose he tease you?' Manwe asked.  
  
'No, Better than you supposed.' Aragorn said with a meaningful smile.  
  
'It is well.' said Manwe, 'I hope Legolas will not do that thing, of course I trust your ability, he may not hurt you for you are strong,'  
  
'He will not.' replyed Aragorn.  
  
He will not hurt me, he is a kind elf, not as you all supposed. Aragorn said inward, he didn't tell the lady and the others for they would not believe.  
  
********************  
  
The city of Lord Amenzon was not far from Mirkwood. They arrived in there soon at night.  
  
Aragorn walked beside Legolas after they visited Lord Amenzon, he could tell almost everyone were keeping the eyes on them, for they were elves. Human had not many chance to meet elf.  
  
Manwe was very satisfying by those admirer's words about her beauty, but she unwares frowned as they also admired Legolas's fair. Those human watched Legolas as they saw the most fair being on the Middle-earth.  
  
Legolas suddenly put the hood on his head to avoid their commends, but it was put off by Aragorn immediately.  
  
'Don't do that.' Aragorn wrapped an arms on Legolas's shoulder, told him tenderly near his pointed ear, 'You would make yourself more attention Legolas.'  
  
'You care too much Aragorn.' Legolas chillily said, but not pushed him away, permissioning his arm still wrapping around him.  
  
Aragorn smiled at him, he missed the melody sound so much.  
  
'My lords.' said the lady who leading them to their rooms, 'I prepared you for seven rooms, hoping you have a good rest.'  
  
'Lady.' Aragorn suddenly interrupped her.  
  
'What, my lord?'  
  
'Six room is enough.' Aragorn said, 'I saw many guests were invited to attend to your princess's wedding.'  
  
'Yes, my lord. But you need not give up your room.' the lady didn't understand.  
  
'He will share one room with me.' Legolas suddenly said, 'He is my servant.' 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
'You would be misunderstood.' Aragorn sighed after he closed the door. 'What you told that lady would offend my brothers, you know. '  
  
Legolas didn't answered, he silently sat on the bed, looking ahead at something unseen, sinking in his deep fancy.  
  
'Aragorn,' asked Legolas raising his head, 'Why do you care me?' he asked, gazing up at the human who was unlacing his cloak.  
  
'Because I want to be your friend.' said Aragorn tenderly sitting beside him.  
  
Legolas slightly shook his head, 'No Aragorn, you don't answer my question.' He sighed, facing the human with a sad smile. Aragorn inhaled sharply unwares, it was the first time to see smile on that cool face. He could not name it by any word, it was beyond the best thing he could tell. At that moment, he wished inward he must protect the treasure before him with the rest of his life, protecting the smile to be kept on that fair face.  
  
'I asked_ why you care me?' Legolas repeated.  
  
'I Don't know how to answer the question like that Legolas.' replied Aragorn looking at his bright eyes, 'I only know I do not want you be hurt. I wish you can be happy as everyone could. Although you are fair with your cool feature, but I rather to see you smile.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'What?' Aragorn asked with questioning.  
  
'Why?' Legolas asked again, 'It is not your concern, happy or sad, it was my business.'  
  
'Not completely.' said Aragorn, lowering his voice only elf could get, 'Your happiness is mine, same as your sadness.'  
  
Legolas gazed at the human widening his beautiful eyes, as like could not believe what he heard.  
  
'You are in my here,' said Aragorn grimly pointing at his heart, 'I will do everything for you.'  
  
'Not for the game?'  
  
'For myself only.'  
  
'You _really would do everything for me?' asked Legolas.  
  
'Everything.' answered Aragorn. His hand was suddenly held by the other elf.  
  
'Thanks.' Legolas smiled to him, 'I remember you in my here.' He pointed at his heart. His smile was so cute, as a sunshine throw in the winter.  
  
Aragorn could not control himself to hug the elf, he pulled Legolas to close his chest, embracing him tightly with open arms.  
  
Legolas raised his head, he slowly touched the human's cheek with his lips, seeking his mouth.  
  
To Legolas surprise, Aragorn suddenly pushed him away as he kissed the human's lips.  
  
'No,' gasped the human, 'not this Legolas.'  
  
Legolas did not have time to say any word, he looked up at the human absolutely confused.  
  
'I mean not offence Legolas.' said Aragorn turning his back to the elf, 'But I only wish to be your friend, not this.'  
  
'I am sorry.' said Aragorn as he opened the door, 'I should have some time to keep my mind.'  
  
Legolas watch the opened door with wide eyes, he could not believe what happened.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, he absolutely misunderstood, the human did not love him, not at all. He cared him so for hoping to be his friend. Only friend.  
  
he opened his eyes as he heard the sounds of footsteps entering the room.  
  
'Legolas.' Silneh looked down at him with contempt, didn't notice the disappointment in Legola's eyes. 'Follow me, adar summon you.' He simply told him.  
  
'Yes.' answered Legolas, rising to his feet.  
  
Silnel went out quickly not waiting the other elf to follow, he also didn't notice Legolas sharply shivered as he stepped out.  
  
It was a bit cold, Legolas put the hood of the cloak on his head. He raised the head to look up at the sky, it was dark, he could not find even one star. he bitterly smiled unwares, It really like his life, he could not find any light in it.  
  
Light?  
  
How can I find light in the dark?  
  
When I do not wish to find?  
  
The varied memory suddenly rushed into his mind. He always remind himself to face difficulty with a good mood. No one would care him, although he didn't know why, everyone in Mirkwood disliked him. So he cared himself by his own way. He tried his best to pretect him not be hurt. He trained everyday on archery, wishing to be strong, wishing to leave the elf realm one day.  
  
There was always wish in his heart, it was his life, he treasured what belonged him. He believed he can be happiness one day by his own strength.  
  
But, they were all changed now.  
  
Legolas didn't know what changed his belief, he only knew there was no wish in his heart any more as the moment of the human left.  
  
Silneh suddenly halted, Legolas looked around, he was led to a deserted garden of the palace.  
  
'Where's adar?' Legolas asked with a weak voice, he suddenly felt very weary.  
  
'He's not here.' answered Elladan walked out with Elrohir behind a tall tree.  
  
'I have no mood to see you tonight.' said Legolas chillily, planning to go back, but the ways were immediately blocked by the other elves.  
  
'You cannot go Legolas, I am sorry to say.' Silneh smiled to him cruelly, 'Until you learn your lesson from us.'  
  
Legolas watched at them silently, the cold wind blowed the hood off his head, making his blond hair flying in the air.  
  
'You are too arrogant Legolas, you have no right to insult Estel so.' claimed Elrohir angrily.  
  
Aragorn...  
  
Legolas unwears closed his eyes, the name he wished to forget forever was mentioned again.  
  
-Your happiness is mine Legolas, same as your sadness.  
  
'Aragorn,' murmured Legolas in his own fancy, 'he's a kind human.'  
  
'you fear us Legolas?' asked Elladan, 'You suppose we will let you go so easily for your words?'  
  
-You are in my here Legolas, I will do everything for you  
  
'He care me so,' Legolas went on, ignoring the other elves, 'But I didn't treasure.'  
  
'Shut up you coward.' shouted Silneh, 'Don't waste our time.'  
  
-I only wish to be your friend Legolas.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes silently. It was his fault to claim too much. he should not wish to get more, he didn't deserve.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
'I should go back.' whispered Legolas with a lower voice.  
  
'If you have good luck.' stated Silneh rushing toward him, he stretched his arm hitting toward the other elf, but he didn't get him, Legolas fell on the ground suddenly, he was absolutely unconscious.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Thank you everyone who read my story. English is not my first language as you could tell. Alas, I hope my grammar was not too hard to understand, but it seem to not like that I expect. I have to admit I used it with the habit of my native language.  
  
I hope to be helped. If you are free, please tell me what's wrong of my grammar. I don't plan to waste your time. I will be very grateful for your help by one example of my own sentence.  
  
I will try my best and update soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Aragorn stood still at the side of the door. The room he shared with Legolas was vacant, nay, it could not name of vacancy, the furniture was still here, not moved away. But it seemed to be vacant in his eyes.  
  
Legolas was not here. He was gone.  
  
Aragorn swiftly ran to outside.The palace is full of people of preparing for the wedding of princess in order. Aragorn passed through them in haste, paying no attention of pushing them impolitely, He turned around his head, seeking the feature of the fair elf with his keen eyes.  
  
He suddenly caught a sight of cloak being walking slowly ahead.  
  
'Legolas!' Aragorn cried out with a sign of delight, he ran toward the being, seizing his arm tightly as if fearing him to escape from him again.  
  
But Aragorn quickly released the man as he turned around with an angry look. He's not Legolas, not elf but human.  
  
The wind became wild, curling Aragorn's cloak flung back.  
  
He suddenly felt terribly cold.  
  
********************  
  
Silneh slapped Legolas hard in the face as he was tied to a tree before him in faint.  
  
'It's unavailing to pretend dying Legolas.' Silneh hissed near the other elf's ear when he slowly opened his eyes in pain.  
  
Legolas didn't speak, he looked ahead wearily and then closed his eyes again as his head was restrictedly lifted up.  
  
'It's enough Silneh.' said Elladan abruptly who stood at the side of the tall tree with his twin brother. 'He's ill Silneh, I don't like trouble someone in such situation.  
  
'What?' Silneh cried in surprise, 'Saying not of that you would do nothing after I had led him here and caught him easily.'  
  
'Yes, we caught him easily as he is ill.' said Elrohir shooting a glance to Legolas, 'Elladan is right. Although I could not say what had happened to him, It is_queer,' said Elrohir frownly, 'his eyes are vain.'  
  
Silneh didn't speak, He watched Legolas for a while, suddenly hitted the other elf's head against the tree with a loud bump. Legolas didn't struggle and moan, he drooped down his head after Silneh had released him.  
  
'Silneh!' Elladan cried grasping Silneh's arm, 'Stop, we only want to teach him a lesson not kill him.'  
  
'Don't worry,' said Silneh slowly with an unreadable smile.  
  
'Yes, he is ill.' he admitted as he saw the red liquid slowly dyed on the other elf's blond hair. 'But I will not release him so quickly.'  
  
'He have to be tied here for punishment.' Silneh demanded.  
  
********************  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes, he was still alive, not dead. He was told that elf would die in grieve when his heart was broken. But why, he was still live after his heart was broken?  
  
The garden was quiet, they left him alone here, no one would enter into the deserted garden at night, Legolas knew. He dropped his head, he was too weary to support even his own body. The shadow of branches waved by the wild wind, one of them moved, slowly moved. Legolas didn't noticed it until it moved into his sight. it was not a shadow of branch, branch would never move.  
  
'Hoping we had left, don't you Legolas?'  
  
Legolas didn't lift up his head, he knew this voice, even not saw him.  
  
Silneh stepped ahead by a pace before him, he lowered his body looking up to catch Legolas's eyes.  
  
'It's interesting.' said Silneh stood up as Legolas didn't turn away, 'You are more composure than I suppose. Do you not fear Legolas? Not fear at all? You know why I come back, and you know what I want to do...' Silneh sneered near Legolas's ear, 'what I want to do to you.'  
  
Legolas was silent.  
  
'Rivenduil elves are too kind to you for they know not of you, not like me.' Silneh said tipping Legolas's chin with his slender fingers, 'I know what are you thinking as I always keep my eyes on you. I can read your mind and your heart.' Said Silneh burying his nails in Legolas's soft cheek.  
  
Legolas slowly looked up, still be silent.  
  
'See your face, how fair you are Legolas! you must always show such an innocent feature to others, to use other's kindness.' Silneh hissed, added, 'And I know that you also seduce adar by this way.'  
  
He smiled cruelly to see Legolas suddenly trembled by his words, 'I know you must, you must seduce adar by this fair face and your filthy body.'  
  
'Shut up.' commanded Legolas suddenly, his voice was lower and hoarse.  
  
'What?' Silneh laughed, 'Do I hear wrong? You are commanding me Legolas. Do you think you have any right to command me as you are in such a place? You think who are you? Prince of Mirkwood? Nay, you have never been prince of Mirkwood, you are only a whore, whore of Mirkwood.'  
  
'Nay.' Legolas retorted, but it paid him a hard slap in his left cheek.  
  
'You fear Legolas. You think no one would know what you do for adar. Unluckly, I know.' Silneh held Legolas's chin tightly forcing him to face him. 'But why do you care? You just did what you want. Do you forget how loud you scream in adar's bed room? Do you forget that you begged adar to not stop liking a cheap bitch?'  
  
'Nay, say no more Silneh.' Legolas began to struggle, hope to leave this place immediately.  
  
Silneh sneered, 'Why? Do you not want this?' He asked moving his hand down to Legolas crotch, cupping him roughly through the leggings. 'Do you not want to be touched by rough hands? Do you not think that it would be more exciting to be took by your own kins?'  
  
'Nay.' Legolas cried. 'Let me go Silneh, otherwise I must kill you!'  
  
Silneh broke a peal of laughter as if hearing the funniest words in the Middle-earth. 'Admit it Legolas, you like it, your body is enjoying my ministration.' He deliberately faster the speed, 'See youself, you are really a whore.'  
  
Legolas shivered hard, he struggled with all his strength, hoping to escape from the tree. 'Let me go.' Legolas cried nearly madness. The feeling of Silnehá‚'s hand on him like a hot iron, he would die soon if he didná‚' escape. But the rope that tied him was too tight to loose even a bit.  
  
'Nay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Legolas cried in desperation, but he was hushed instantly by Silneh's lips. Legolas closed his eyes, something wet his cheek from his eye.  
  
Silneh worked his tongue in the other elf's mouth, he was very exciting to feel Legolas's tremble. 'It's all right,' he murmured, licking away the tears from Legolas's cheek.  
  
Silneh suddenly stopped, he released the other's lips as he turning around.  
  
'Who are you?' Silneh frowning gazing at those bushes which slightly waved by the winds.  
  
'What are you doing here, human.' Silneh asked when a man slowly stepped out from the bushes. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Silneh silently gazed at the man as he appeared from his hiding. He was handsome, clad in a silvery robe as a noble. The man was not scared when he was exposed, he slowly walked out from the shadow of trees with a queer smile, like some evil thing, making Silneh feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
'What are you doing?' The man asked instead of leaving shoting a glance to Legolas.  
  
'Leave now, human. Silneh didn't answer him, he commaned as his hand still on Legolas. 'it's not your concern.'  
  
'I was told that elf like punish his slave by some queer ways.' The man ignored his words, he stepped ahead, 'Are you punishing your pet, master elf?'  
  
Silneh didn't speak, he gazing at the intruder grimly.  
  
'Your slave is very beautiful, 'said the man admiringly, 'though I know elf are all wise and fair, but I have not see such a fair one in my life. I can't withstand to peer at you.' He stepped toward Legolas caressing his cheek tenderly with his rough fingers, 'Can I share him with you, master elf?' He suddenly asked, make the two elves all startle, 'Image it, it will be more intolerable for your slave to be taken by a human. And It must be more exciting for you, master elf, to watch your slave writhing beneath me when I penetrate him before you.'  
  
Silneh could do nothing but bit back a moan as he imaged it. He glanced at Legolas who was terribly pale for the man's words.  
  
'Well, I will leave soon if you don't like that.' The man said at last.  
  
'Wait.' Silneh abruptly demanded, 'I change my mind.' He told him, just several words, but it's like doom for Legolas, 'I'd like to watch you take him before me.'  
  
'Nay.' Legolas snarled in desperation, he renewed his strength, struggle to escape again. 'Don't do this to me Silneh.' his voice was shivery, he did not demand, he begged. 'I will not survive from that.'  
  
Silneh laughed for his words, 'Survive? Why do you use this word Legolas? Though I know elf would die if he's heart was broken, but I know you, you can survive from that, you like it, it will not break your heart Legolas.'  
  
'We should lie him on the ground,' said the man impatiently, 'I can't take him when he was tied to a tree.' He said ignoring Legolas who was silent in desperation, 'But I feared he would escape.'  
  
'He will not.' Said Silneh evenly, he suddenly thrusting to Legolas's leg with an elf dagger without any warning, 'He will not escape when his legs cannot support him, though his mind do.' He slowly pulled his dagger out of Legolas's leg satisfying to hear him soft moan, 'You can avoid it Legolas,' he whispered near his ear, 'I do not want to hurt you, my dear brother, it is you make me do this.' his voice was very lower, only Legolas could get it.  
  
Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to see them any more. He didn't struggle when they lied him on the ground, he knew it was vain to struggle, his wrists were pressed tightly over his head, and his legs was also restricted as someone straddle on top of him. They will not let him escape.  
  
The wind was sharp, striking his cheek pitilessly, drying his wet cheek immediately. He will die, he knew. He can not survive from them. Not like Silneh's supposition, he will die.  
  
'Maybe it is better_ for me.' Legolas bitterly smiled inward, he slowly opened his eyes, he can see the sky as he lied on the earth. The sky was dark, very dark, but nor evil.  
  
Why?  
  
Why the dark sky didn't make him fell any evil? He wondered. He gazed at the sky in his fantasy, he suddenly realised.  
  
For the stars.  
  
there were stars in the sky. Though those stars were not many, just a few sprinkling in the sky, but they lit the dark sky.  
  
Like his life, dark as the sky. No one care him, no one like him. his heart grew cooler as the years passed, but,...  
  
Legolas feel the tears spilled from his eyes again, it is warm.  
  
There are also some memories in his mind, though there is very few and just a monment, but they warmed his heart, ever making him enjoyed his life.  
  
It was worthy for him.  
  
It was worthy to live when he must suffer other misery, just for to enjoy those few happyness.  
  
Legolas inhaled deeply, he can feel that man was unlacing his leggings.  
  
'Nay!' he cried out abruptly, kicking hard hoping to throw that man off him.  
  
'It is not wise, If I was you I would be still Legolas.' Silneh told him grimly, restricting him tightly beneath him.  
  
'You can not break me Silneh.' said Legolas still struggled hard, 'For it's my life.'  
  
'No, you are wrong Legolas.' Silneh told him, 'It's mine now.' He smiling looked down at the other elf who still do those unavailing struggle. He sneered, but the smile suddenly disappeared from his face as some thing flying into one of his eyes, bluring his sight.  
  
He unwarily rubbed his eyes, he instantly froze as he saw what blured his eyes.  
  
Blood.  
  
Only blood he could see, he suddenly noticed that man who was on the top of Legolas had already fell on the earth, blood covered all over him.  
  
He widened his eyes in horror, he slow lifted his head, so slowly as like he would be killed as that man if he raised too quick.  
  
Then he saw another man, Aragorn.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you to read my fiction, and thank you for your kindness that willing hlep me to fix my grammer.  
  
I love to write something, though I was an optimistic person in the real life, but I do not show every thought to others. I'd like to show my soul by writting.  
  
And to me, it is enjoyment to better my own fiction, I like to learn for it. I have already read some good books earnestly than before. unluckly, it become more complicated for me.  
  
English still very hard, but it do not block me.  
  
Something else blocked me yet.  
  
I didn't want to update this fiction in fact. For something...  
  
my life was happiness, it should be, my lover could do anything if I want.  
  
But I don't know what is I want really? What is I live for?  
  
And now I know. I just want to feel the moment of something that can touch my chord. It is worthy to live for that.  
  
And I will go on to share you those that ever touched my heart by my fiction. 


End file.
